Birthmark
by Hanz the Bunny
Summary: Padmé Amidala sneaks away for a midnight swim, while at the same time, ObiWan is instructed to find the new Senator. And surprise, surprise, he found her – much to his concealed pleasure. Obidala


**Title: **Birthmark

**Universe: **Pre AOTC

**Pairing: **Obidala

**Genre: **Romance/Sci-fi/humor

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Padmé Amidala sneaks away for a midnight swim, while at the same time, Obi-Wan is instructed to find the new Senator. And surprise, surprise, he found her – much to his concealed pleasure.

**A/N: **I just had to write something Obi-Wan last night and Padmé is the only gal that I thought of. I don't particularly like Padmé. At all. But it only occurred to me later that I could always use Dormé…oh well. That's the next fanfic that I plan on writing. I actually just started writing again after more than a month so I hope this all goes well:) Anyways, please review! It would just make my day! And please be kind…

**Disclaimer:** sniff. No, I don't own anyone or anything in this story…but if I _did_ own Obi-Wan…well, how about we just leave it at that. (I don't want to hike up the rating just cause a lengthy disclaimer)

* * *

**_Birthmark_**

Padmé Amidala pulled the small boat onto the shore, hardly noticing that the hem of her deep yellow dress was floating around in the shallow water. The moon was high in the dark blue sky, accompanied by millions of smiling stars. The lake was acting as a mirror to everything in view, creating a peculiar sense of acute dizziness. Padmé shook her head to relieve herself of the odd feeling.

The Senator loved her handmaidens as if they were her sisters, and in a way she supposed they were. But every once and a while, like in any family, she needed a getaway. Some time all to herself in which she would do nothing even remotely related to politics, worrying or stressing out. This was her time to fully enjoy what little privacy she had.

She walked to the other side of the small island which held so many childhood memories. Baking her skin under the hot sun with her friends during the day… and by night tiptoeing out of the grand house and swim out again – mainly because it was forbidden.

When she reached the far side of the beach the urge to swim once again to hold of her and refused to release her. Padmé glanced around to make sure nobody had seen her embark on her… trip. Satisfied that is was safe to do so, she untied the bow around her neck that was holding up her dress and let it fall to the ground. She was now left wearing nothing but a strapless bra and her matching deep red panties. She slipped out of her white sandals and left them by the heap of fabric.

Cautiously, she dipped toe in the water and found it was very welcoming. Padmé slid a stretchy band off her wrist and used it to pull her hair back into a messy bun atop her head.

She waded deeper until only her neck and head remained dry.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his mouth to inform the Senator of his presence just as he saw her reach behind her neck. Then, in less than a second she was standing half naked. He stepped – stumbled – back behind a large tree trunk.

How in the blazes was he going explain _this_ to the Council? He could picture it already: "Yes Master Yoda, I found Senator Amidala – she was clothed in nothing but her undergarments and white shoes, but I found her. May the Force be with you. Oh, and did you know she had a birthmark on the bottom of her left butt cheek shaped like a fully bloomed rose?"

Yeah. Positively wonderful. He paused – how in the name of the Force had he picked up the birthmark? Maybe he imagined it. Obi-Wan poked his head around the tree and nearly choked on his tongue. Now Padmé was practically naked _and_ wet! Obi-Wan hadn't even realized he'd stopped breathing until his stomach tightened – but he suspected there was another reason for that.

The Jedi supposed the situation could only get worse from here on out – for instance, Padmé could remove _all _her clothing – so he stepped out of the shadows. The young woman had her back to him and she apparently hadn't heard him so he called out her name. Or he tried to at least but his voice caught, Obi-Wan cleared his throat and was about to speak but she had already spun around with wide eyes and a slack jaw – he wouldn't have been surprised to find out he was a mirror image.

* * *

The instant he cleared his throat, Padmé was sure her heart had ceased to beat and involuntarily let out a high-pitched shriek. He stood awkwardly only a few meters away from her. Fire crept into her cheeks. How long had he been standing there? More importantly, how much had he seen?

"What are you doing?" she screamed, lowering in the water.

"The, uhh, Jedi Council sent me to find you," he managed, calling out to the Force to stop his fidgeting.

"The couldn't have possibly meant sneaking up on me while I'm half-naked!"

"No. No, of course not. But you must understand, Senator that I didn't, uhh, know that you would be, well…naked."

"I'm not naked!"

"Barely," Obi-Wan muttered.

Padmé paused, regarding him with curious eyes. An unexpected giggle rose up in her throat. She began laughing without warning, surprising herself and Obi-Wan. She couldn't help it, moons and stars she tried to stop but just…couldn't. Blast, this was simply too odd a predicament to take it seriously. Just hearing a Jedi – especially Obi-Wan – say "naked" sounded so…weird. She laughed harder and harder until she was shaking so hard Padmé lost her footing and was suddenly surrounded with water.

* * *

Obi-Wan's Jedi robe fell to the ground and his feet were instantly moving, he pushed through the water and using the Force to find her reached through the water and pulled up Padmé – who was still laughing. He held her bare shoulders firmly, scanning her to see if she was hurt but his efforts were tainted since the surface still splashed around her collarbone.

Padmé supported her forehead against his broad chest, now only chuckling softly. Obi-Wan pushed a few wet strands of hair that had fallen away from her face and began leading her towards the beach. When they reached the sand eh picked up his robe and hung it over Padmé's small – and still exposed, he noted – shoulders. He attempted to suppress a grin when he saw hot it seemed to swallow her whole.

She looked up at him questioningly. "What's so funny?"

Obi-Wan scowled at her as they sat down on the white sand. "You're serious? I should have been asking you that. I was about to before you nearly drowned."

"I did not almost drown," she Padmé argued. "And you have a bad habit of over exaggerating."

"Do I?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, you do." Padmé formed a frown but her smirking lips told another story. Obi-Wan was staring at her mouth, she noticed rather proudly. She had the fleeting thought that he was going to kiss her – her heart rate accelerated – but he seemed to catch himself and found a grain of sand to focus his eyes on. Eyes that even in the dark sparkled brighter than the sun.

Padmé gathered her courage and rose a hand to Obi-Wan's bearded face, she gently turned his head to face hers. She pushed herself higher with her other hand and attentively brushed her lips against his, quite enjoying the way the short hair tickled her skin. This seemed to be all the encouraging Obi-Wan needed, he repositioned himself so he could lay Padmé down on his Jedi robe and pressed his mouth to hers hungrily but still seductively gently.

Padmé pulled at his tunic, her back arching off the ground. Obi-Wan had a knee on either side of her hips, bracing himself with one arm above her head while the other hand roamed her gently curves. She kept tugging at the cloth until finally got fed up with it. She pulled back from his tormenting lips and said annoyed, "Obi-Wan, can you please take that vile thing off? It's driving me crazy being practically naked while your fully clothed."

He grinned devilishly down at her, "As you wish, M'lady" and began freeing himself from the layers – which he found was rather difficult considering they were still drenched. Although, he had to admit the Padmé didn't seem to mind as she stared up at him. When his chest was bare she shot up from the ground and began kissing him all over again, her fingers tracing a tantalizing trail up and down his back, then sides and finally his chest.

She moaned into his mouth, sending vibrations through his body as Padmé began unbuckling Obi-Wan's belt…

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open but promptly shut as blinding sunlight welcomed him – rather unwelcomingly. Right. Last nights memories invaded his mind, though he really didn't mind the images of a certain beauty staring up at him for a…rather long time. He looked over to see Padmé sleeping contently with her head resting on his shoulders. He pulled the robe that blanketed them higher to keep her warm.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself – it turned out that he hadn't imagined the birthmark. So happens that it was ticklish, too.

**A/N: **well, i hope you like it! please review and let me know what you think, thanks a bundle anda half :)


End file.
